


Y'know, maybe I should've stayed at home.

by Mothman_plays_the_drums



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cemeteries, Dead Friends and Family, Happy Halloween!, Kim Hongjoong and Jeong Yunho need a hug, M/M, Minor Character Death, Zombies, all ship's are minor, angst and action, the zombies are there cuz magic (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums
Summary: Hongjoong kept returning to the grave of his hyung and the members of fraternity house Kappa phi, until shit hit the fan. Hard.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 14





	Y'know, maybe I should've stayed at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!

Hongjoong stayed. Long after the funeral, Hongjoong stayed at the gravesite, watching as Younghwan's casket was lowered six feet into the ground, Hwa watching tiredly by his side.he never imagined this would happen (because who ever would?) Still, there he stood, well into the night. He watched graveyard employees bury Eden and the 12 other members of the kappa fie house. His mind switched between shock and sadness, as it had been since the accident. Eventually Seonghwa had to make him go home. 

He kept coming back. Every single night, in honor of his mentor- his friend, he'd come back just to see the gravesite. 

It was clear, the full moon showed, on one particular night where he'd walked into the cemetery only to find two (living) bodies next to the thirteen headstones he frequented. 

On his knees next to the grave of… Maddox, Hongjoong was sure his name was, sat a boy. As Hong walked passed him in the dark, he noticed the boy wasn't much younger than himself. He hadn't seen this boy at the funeral for the fraternity, but he looked so affected by even the sight of the gravestone. Right behind him stood another boy, looking around the same age as the former. He crouched down behind his companion and rubbed his back for extra comfort as the boy cried. Joong stopped, listening in to the conversation between the two. 

"I- I just… I can't- believe this!" The boy hiccupped, "he was supposed to pick me up! He to- he told me we'd get ice cream and visit aunt Jieun… He was excited- so excited-" the boy choked on his words as he tucked his head under his comforter's chin. "He wanted to meet you, Min! He was ecstatic! This isn't- it shouldn't be real!" 

Min wrapped up the other (who seemed too big to be wrapped up, Joong wondered how Min did it,) in his arms and squeezed him tight. "I know, Yuyu; I'm so sorry," he mumbled into the boy's pink hair. 

Hongjoong let out a sad sigh at the sight. He understood. How couldn't he? Younghwan was everything to him when he was younger, the older brother he never had. This, the accident, hit everyone like a (figurative) truck. Slowly, he approached the two. He could hear Min still whispering reassurances to the other. "I'm really sorry for your loss," he said to the two, causing them both to jump. 

"Thanks," the pink haired boy croaked, looking back with puffy eyes at Joong. "Did you… know them?" 

Hongjoong nodded. "I knew most of them pretty well. Younghwan was like a brother to me. I was supposed to Join the house when I enrolled in college. Was Maddox family?"

The crying boy nodded solemnly, leaning more against Min to keep steady. "Cousins. Really close." His eyes welled up again thinking of it. 

"Oh. Were you at the funeral?" 

The boy pressed his palms into his eyes and took a deep breath. Beside him, Min shook his head at Hongjoong. "I was part of a transfer program," he answered, shakily, "I couldn't- gah… I couldn't get plane tickets in time." 

"Ah," Joong replied, dull and lifeless, "well, I'm Hongjoong. I can help you out, whenever and if ever you need someone to to talk to." 

"Thanks." The boy pulled his head out of his hands.

"I'm Mingi," Min cut in, "and this is Yunho." Mingi offered a small wave, Yunho followed. Hong waved back. 

"Are you two…?" 

"Yeah." 

"That's nice, how long have you-" 

Hongjoong was interrupted by four kids walking into the graveyard, someone condescending speaking above the others. 

"Wooyoung, this is stupid." One hissed as they walked in. 

"It'll be spooky! C'mon, it's so close to Halloween!" 

"Well yeah," the farthest to the right replied, timid, "but what if it's a demon, or something? I can't fight a demon." 

"Maybe we could make a deal with it to shut Woo up from time to time?" 

"Oh, suck my dick!" 

"Isn't that San's job?" 

The far right-most turned a dark red, quietly muttering to himself as he glanced in another direction. The left-most kid snickered, only seeming to fuel the antagonist's cackles. The boy who must've been Wooyoung said nothing, but looped an arm around the embarrassed friend's(?) Waist. 

"Yo, you realize that whatever you're here to do is super disrespectful, right?" 

The four boys stopped in their tracks and stared at Hongjoong, Yunho, and Mingi. The one of the middle two, Wooyoung, held up a ouija board, as if to say, "it's just a game." 

Suddenly, the one on the right- or San, Hongjoong assumed, latched onto Wooyoung's arm, pushing it down with an apologetic smile to the three mourners. "I'm really sorry, sirs," he said with a shaky voice, "Wooyoung-ie here thought it would be fun to make us play the ouija thing, he didn't think-" 

Poor San was cut off by a scream. the six boys whipped their heads towards their screaming member as Yunho stumbled back, dragging his shocked boyfriend with him. Time stopped when all six watched the event in front of them in horror. 

A hand stuck out of the ground. Said hand proceeded to slowly pull itself out of the ground, writhing and rolling out of the ground until they all faced one Kim Kyungmoon. 

"Wh..what… who…?" San gripped his boyfriend harder with a whimper.

"Th-that's Kyungmoon, that's Kyungmoon- oh my god!" Yunho didn't finish his thought. The mangled body of Maddox latched onto his cousin's ankle, a hungry and primal look in his eyes. Yunho screamed for Mingi, kicking and scrambling to get away, but Maddox, somehow, held stronger. The five on the outside of the scuffle stood, frozen in shock, as the fight went down. 

They expected to hear a scream; instead they were met with a sickening crack. Maddox's head rolled back, but still persisted on the boy's leg. The outer five watched further as Mingi's foot collided with the head a second, a third, a fourth, and a fifth time until the thing released it's hold on Yunho, it's head now in (bloodier than before) pieces. Mingi dropped to the ground to hold his boyfriend. Small whispers of desperate worry were exchanged between the two before the group all looked between each other. 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news here. Like, really, I do," the left-most of the group of four started, "but there's more of them." 

Yunho beat Mingi to the punch this time, jumping and yanking his boyfriend away from the gravesites, now notably erupting with the bodies of the thirteen kappa phi frat members, grotesque, maimed corpses that wreaked of death and formaldehyde.

When Hong's eyes shot to Eden's grave, they brimmed with tears. "Younghwan, you look like shit," he mumbled to himself. It was Younghwan. In the flesh. Something he never thought he'd see again.

"We need shovels, rakes, anything to- uh," Mingi paused, even now taking a moment to phrase his words carefully, in consideration of the family members of their group. "Stop them." Mingi meant kill, all of them knew that, but it meant a lot that he tried. His composure seemed to rub off on everyone else, Yunho straightening out and giving one last look at Kyungmoon's body before looking to Mingi for direction. 

"No one splits up, that's how they die in the movie. We need to find the shed they jeep all of their tools in, and then we strike." 

There was no time for dissent or argument as the mangled bodies approached them. Onward they ran toward the toolshed, zombies hot on their trail.

Hongjoong has never been good with keeping with a group, especially not under stress. He blamed that for how he veered away from the group so quickly, a zombie grabbing his arm and scaring him into a different direction. Mistake. Big mistake. The cemetery was huge, and Hongjoong ran for what felt like forever before his legs gave out, and he resigned to crawling before he hit a building (likely a mausoleum, but he didn't check,) too big for mark to get around before the zombies could catch him. He collapsed on the ground, slumping onto the wall embedded with pebbles. It hurt. It all hurt. His gaze settled on Younghwan, and he thought himself weak for starting to cry. 

Somehow seeing Younghwan like this, with his chest caved in from impact, and a bloody, pulpy dent in his head, sent him into hysterics worse than the idea of being maimed and eaten by zombies. Still, he couldn't fight. His legs were weak (maybe, he thought, if I survive this, I'll start working out,) and he had no idea how long his bare fists would last him. He figured this would be it. He wished he would've woken up Seonghwa before he left to tell him he loves him. Maybe Seonghwa would've sighed and forced him to stay home. Maybe that would've been better. 

Hey god, if you're there, it's me! Hongjoong! Maybe in retribution for using my dead friend to kill me, you'd send a last little message to my boyfriend? Thanks, I appreciate it. 

Then, he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to start. 

Instead, he heard squishy, dull thuds and loud grunts of effort. Somehow, that made him even more afraid to open his eyes, terrified to see the mess ahead. 

It was only when familiarly soft hands touched his face that Hongjoong's eyes opened and he looked up to see Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa smiled softly at him as he wiped away his tears. "I thought we agreed you weren't gonna come out here every night anymore, baby," he scolded (softly.) 

Hongjoong nodded, babbling something along the lines of, "I know," and "I'm sorry," as his boyfriend pulled him into an embrace, the boys around them all stopping to take in the mess around them. 

They had no idea how they'd explain this to the cops.


End file.
